1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus configured to record an image to a recording medium, and a method of adjusting the position of a recording unit in the recording apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Regarding a method of adjusting the position of a recording unit in the recording apparatus, there has been known a technology which adjusts the position of the recording unit by individually performing a process of moving the recording unit in a direction about an axis (hereinafter, “rotational direction”) perpendicular to an opposing face of the unit and a process of moving of the same in a direction parallel to the opposing face (hereinafter, “parallel direction”).